


then someone will say what is lost can never be saved

by summerdayghost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “Are you afraid to walk home?”“What?” Peter was surprised enough by Matt speaking to him outside of ordering that he didn’t fully catch what he said.“You should be,” Matt didn’t smile but Peter still got the feeling he was being mocked, “Plenty of bad men out there.”





	then someone will say what is lost can never be saved

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of serial killer coffee shop AUs. I overshot 100 just a little bit.
> 
> The title is taken from Bullet With Butterfly Wings by Smashing Pumpkins.

Forty five minutes until closing time and there was nothing for Peter to do but watch the clock or Matt. The clock was the more interesting choice if not more frustrating. Matt was boring.

He came in at the same time every day, an hour into Peter’s shift, ordered a coffee, and a half an hour before Peter’s shift ended. At least assumed this was an everyday sort of thing since he had never worked a shift without him. It would be just Peter’s luck that Matt only came when Peter was working the counter. There wasn’t even any variation in what he ordered, a small black coffee that he finished quickly.

Peter worked from eleven to three and sometimes Matt was the only costumer there. Often times. Peter didn’t mind this. He liked the peace. Envied it even.

“Are you afraid to walk home?”

“What?” Peter was surprised enough by Matt speaking to him outside of ordering that he didn’t fully catch what he said.

“You should be,” Matt didn’t smile but Peter still got the feeling he was being mocked, “Plenty of bad men out there.”

Peter knew he could probably get away with rolling his eyes at Matt since Matt couldn’t see him but he restrained himself, “Whatever.”

Every single one of them could come after Peter at once and he wouldn’t care. If anything he invited it. Ever since Uncle Ben died Peter had been dreaming of smashing skulls and ripping flesh. ~~It started before Uncle Ben died actually with dreams of bullets tearing through heads and leaving a mess on the wall and men struggling to breathe with cut throats or better yet Peter’s hands around their throats, but~~ Let them take their best shot.

***

Flash was always at the apartment nowadays. Usually he was doing a chore or running an errand. Peter had come home to find Flash washing the dishes more than once. Sometimes Flash was simply there.

All of this seemed to make Aunt May happy, God knew she needed that, so Peter wouldn’t complain. It was just hard to get used to. Guilt was the cause of this change he supposed. He was no stranger to guilt even if he never expected to see such a thing from Flash.

He should be grateful, but he almost wished things were how they used to be. Getting slammed into the lockers and left black and blue would have been more helpful to Peter right now than whatever this was. Maybe he could have hit back this time.

***

Matt’s glasses were crooked, “You get into a lot of fights.”

It was not a question.

“Sure,” he shrugged.

He’d been getting into every fight he could, picking them here and there and barging in on preexisting ones when possible. It wasn’t an addiction or anything. He didn’t need the violence, he didn’t need the bruises. It would just that he enjoyed it rather much. He could stop anytime he wanted. The only reason he didn’t want to was that he had yet to relieve the pressure building up. Explosion was still eminent.

Flash had called him out on it a few days ago. Said that he was making Aunt May worry (which was probably true even if Peter hated it). He even said that he was making him worry. Peter didn’t say anything for a while. The hypocrisy of it just struck him too hard.

But what would Matt know about any of that?

***

More and more often Peter found Aunt May asleep on the couch in front of the television instead of her own bed. He knew she didn’t intend to do this. She was just more tired than she anticipated. At least there was something that could relax her.

Whenever this happened Peter did his best to make her more comfortable. He’d grab her a blanket or the pillow from her bed. Never did he wake her up, although he would usually turn off the TV to cut down on electricity.

Sometimes she was embarrassed in the morning, but Peter saw it neutrally. All things considered, asleep on the couch was a nice way to find her. The possibility of finding her dead for one would be life destroying while her sleeping on the couch might have repercussions on her back at worst.

***

Peter approached Matt slowly not used to him being here so near closing, “Sir…”

“Matt,” he was standing by the window, why exactly Peter would never know, “I’m only Matt.”

“Matt,” he nodded to himself, “I have to close in a few minutes.”

“I was hoping that after your shift I could take you home and fuck you,” he stepped away from the window and closer to Peter, “Is that something that could happen?”

“Do you intend to kill me instead?”

Matt was only centimeters away from Peter now, “Do you think I would tell you if I did?”

***

Matt didn’t turn on the lights when they got to the apartment. He didn’t need them. It made sense he’d forget that Peter did. Well, since he lead Peter by the hand the whole way Peter didn’t really need the lights either. They just would have been nice.

When Matt came to an abrupt stop and shoved Peter backwards he panicked until he realized that he was now on a bed. A stupidly soft bed for that matter. Matt was quickly on top of him pinning him down.

Frankly, Peter had never done anything like this before in his life. He had been kissed exactly once before this. It had been the day before Uncle Ben’s funeral. If Peter has to describe the kiss he’d call it overly long and overdue. He didn’t talk about it with Flash afterwards, not even directly after it happened. Peter wasn’t sure they’d ever talk about it. He certainly wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up.

The leap from a single awkward kiss to coming home with a strange older man was not insignificant. Peter knew that. He just figured that since he had the opportunity it might as well happen. Innocence wasn’t something he particularly needed to keep, assuming he still had some.

Besides Peter was thoroughly enjoying the things Matt was doing to him. The feel of another man inside of him was beyond wonderful. When Matt first entered him he was worried he was going to come on the spot. That would have been embarrassing. He bit his lip so hard it bled. Matt kissed him greedily.

There was only one problem with the slow and gentle way Matt was rocking into him, and that was the slow and gentle way Matt was rocking into him. He was treating Peter like a fragile little virgin. To be fair Peter was indeed a virgin (if someone currently in the middle of being deflowered could be called a virgin), but it wasn’t like he had told him that. And he was far from fragile. Peter knew that Matt could seriously hurt him if it went wrong, but he didn’t care.

Peter bit the corner of Matt’s mouth, “I thought you said you wanted to fuck me.”

Matt slowed down for a tortuous second that made Peter wonder if he had just ruined the whole thing. He shifted his position slightly and he did not rock into Peter again. No, he slammed into him. Peter just about melted. He didn’t understand the noises he made.

He yanked Peter’s head up by the hair, “You like it rough?”

Honestly, Peter didn’t know much about how he liked it. He just knew that in that moment he needed violence more than pleasure. Violence had a comforting quality now, especially when it was mutually inflicted.

He squeezed Matt’s shoulder until he could feel the bone, “That’s how I want it.”

***

Skinned knees were the least of Peter’s problems and Flash knew it. If anything paying attention to them was a time waster, pure and simple. Flash didn’t agree. He insisted on pouring hydrogen peroxide on them and cleaning them.

It stung and Peter almost kissed Flash a second time.

***

Matt didn’t sit down that night. When he got his coffee he just stood at the counter with it.

“I really like you,” Matt said sounding like he was talking about something else entirely.

Peter didn’t look up from his cash register, “That’s surprising.”

“Really?” he leaned a little further over the counter, “After last week?”

“To be honest,” he shut the drawer, “I didn’t expect to ever see you again.”

Matt was expressionless, “I’m not that sort of man.”

“I don’t know what sort of man you are,” Peter tried to sound like he was kidding.

He took a sip of his coffee, “I suppose you don’t.”

“I really like you too.”

***

Flash was with them for breakfast. He was actually the one who made it for them. When he must have gotten there Peter didn’t know. He was already there when Peter snuck in little over an hour ago. Pretending for Flash that he hadn’t just got home and had been there the whole time wasn’t easy, but he was pretty sure he had pulled it off. If he hadn’t Flash probably wouldn’t say anything in front of Aunt May. He wasn’t that kind of boy anymore.

Flash kissed him on the forehead as he set his plate down in front of him. Peter didn’t know what the fuck Flash thought he was doing. Maybe he was trying to help them create a new normal. A new normal with him in it. Why Flash would want that Peter wasn’t in the right place to know.

The idea of Flash as a part of his life like this wasn’t terrible. He actually really liked Flash for what it was worth. Things were just complicated at the moment. At least Flash wasn’t going to force any matters it seemed.

Aunt May was reading the newspaper over her eggs, “The NYPD found ten bodies last night.”

Peter had a hunch as to where that he dared not voice. He wouldn’t want to explain if he did. If he was right he’d know soon.

Flash leaned into Peter’s side, “Dreadful.”

What Peter really wanted to do was laugh. Laugh at Flash and the universe Aunt May and trauma conga line that made up his life and Uncle Ben and all the injuries on his body and Matt but most of all himself. He couldn’t so instead he leaned back into Flash.

***

Peter and Matt were on the couch kissing lazy. They had already fucked. Matt had gripped Peter’s hips so hard when he thrust up into him that he ached. Tomorrow there would probably be ugly hand shaped bruises.

They could kiss like this until the heat death of the sun and Peter would be fine, fine, fine. Just as long as he never fell asleep. He wasn’t ready for that yet.

When he broke away Matt simply moved on to his neck, “Tell me how it feels. I wanna know.”

He could feel Matt smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
